Display apparatus or display using fluorescent nanoparticles has been reported in the prior art. Currently, fluorescent nanoparticles as commonly used are primarily those containing Cd, such as, CdSe, CdS, CdTe, and the like. Cd is a noble metal and likely to result in an environmental contamination. The presence of Cd in displayer is strictly preserved by the European Union (EU). Consequently, zinc-containing nanoparticles including ZnSe, ZnS, and the like tend to be interested. The fluorescent characteristics of such zinc-containing nanoparticles are similar to nanoparticles of Cd-containing compounds, namely, they have an emission wavelength that is adjustable in the visible range, a relatively narrow emission half-peak width, a purer color of the emission light, and a broader color range of the thus-prepared display.
In current reports, the synthesis of ZnSexS1−(0<x<1) nanoparticles (e.g., Chem. Mater., 2011, 23. pp 4459-4463. Physical Inorganic Chemistry, 2005, 36. Vol. 2) tends to utilize organophosphine oxides, such as, trioctylphosphine oxide (TOPO), trioctylphosphine (TOP), tetrabutylphosphoric acid (TBP), etc. as solvent and surfactant to prepare ZnSexS1−(0<x<1) nanoparticles under water-free and oxygen-free conditions. Although such synthesis scheme can result in high-quality ZnSexS1−(0<x<1) nanoparticles having excellent monodispersity, the organic solvents used in this scheme including TOPO, TOP, TBP, etc., are inflammable, explosive, expensive, and relatively toxic. Such scheme has high comprehensive cost, need to be operation in glove boxes, and thus is not favorable for large-scale production.